


Just Survive

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Lori Grimes and Rick Grimes are Divorced, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Cassius Julian Grimes is the 19 year old son of Rick Grimes. He never knew his mother, who abandoned him soon after his birth. But when His dad met Lori Callander when he was 6, it didn't take them long to marry, mostly because Lori was pregnant. Cas pretty much hated the woman ever since he first laid eyes on her. It only worsened when his baby brother was born and Lori barely paid him any attention.He was happy when they divorced.Now the dead are walking and Cas is stuck in a Quarry with a bunch of people he really doesn't know, his little brother, and the bitch from hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Cassius Julian Grimes**_

Age:  _ **19**_

Height:  _ **6"5**_

Family:  _ **Rick Grimes (Father), Unknown Mother, Lori Grimes (Step-monster), Carl Grimes (Younger Half-brother)**_


	2. Days gone By

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

                A police cruisers brakes squealed to a stop on a four-way intersection near overturned Diesels and Burnt out Cars. The engine cut off and the trunk popped open as a man in a sheriff's uniform emerged from the Driver's seat. A bird cawed in the distance as he walked around to the back of the car and pulled an empty gas van out of the trunk. 

 

 

            Moving past the cruiser, he walked to the edge of the road and carefully made his way down the grassy hill that led to a gas station. He walked through the mess, maneuvering his way through abandoned cars and children's toys until he heard flies buzzing. 

 

 

 

                     Coming across a dark skinned woman sitting in the car, her body limp and mouth hanging open as Flies crawled on her face, he quickly moved on, grimacing in disgust. Metal rattled in the wind as the man walked up to the Gas pumps. Taking in the sign that read, ' _No Gas_ ' he sighed in frustration.

 

 

 

                   Turning, he watched a tarp flap in the wind before walking forward, only to stop at the sound of shuffling footsteps. Dropping to his knees, he peered under a nearby car. Little dirty feet clad in bunny slippers stopped to pick up an abandoned teddy bear, before continuing on. 

 

 

 

                   Scrambling to his feet, he rounded the car and stared at the back of a little girl with matted blonde hair. "Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl. Don't be afraid, okay? Little girl?" He tried, reaching out a hand. The figure turned, revealing sunken in green eyes, a pale face, blood spattered pink pajamas, and a chunk of meat missing on her cheek revealing rotten little teeth.

 

 

                  Tilting his head with a sigh of pain, he watched as the small Walker began shuffling towards him until she was almost running. Pulling his gun from its holster, he leveled the barrel with her head and pulled the trigger. A loud bang erupted as it fell back onto the concrete, blood pooling beneath its head and dripping from the bullet hole in its forehead.

* * *

 

 

 

 

            _"What's the difference between men and women?" Rick questioned as he and Shane sat in their cruiser. He dipped a dry into the ketchup on his burger and popped it in his mouth. "This a joke?" Shane asked, stealing a fry. "No, I'm serious." Rick spoke, wanting to know what his friend thought._

 

 

 

_"I never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking the switch only goes one way--... on. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean, every woman I ever let have a key...." Shane trailed off with a shake of his head. "Come home, house all lit up. And my job you see, because my chromosomes happen to be different, is I've then gotta walk through that house and turn off every single light this chick left on."_

 

 

 

_Rick chuckled, waiting for more. "Is that right?" He asked his friend. "Yeah, baby. Mmm. Oh Reverend Shane is preaching to you now, boy." Shane spoke with a laugh. "Then, this same chick mind you, she'll bitch about global warming. You see, this is when Reverend Shane wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and Say, 'Darling, maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet Just figure out the switch, you see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much damn global warming."_

 

 

 

_"You say that?" Rick asked, doubt clear in his mind. "Yeah, well, a polite version." Shane smiled. "Still, man, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe. And that's when the Exorcist voice pops out. 'You sound just like my damn father! Always yelling about the power bill, telling me to turn off the lights!" He added._

 

 

 

_"And what do you say to that?" Rick asked, munching on a fry. "I know what I want to say. I want to say, 'Bitch, you mean to tell me that you have been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'" Shane stated as they broke out into laughter._

 

 

_"You know I don't actually say that though." Shane chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That would be bad." Rick spoke with a smile. "Right right. Yeah, I go with the polite version there too." Shane told him. "Very wise." Rick agreed._

 

 

 

_"So how's it with Lori and Cas, man?" Shane asked, taking another fry. "They're good..... good at turning off lights. I'm the one who sometimes forgets." Rick spoke in a whisper. "Not what I meant." Shane stated, looking Rick in the face for any sign. "We didn't have a good night." Rick snapped. "The divorce may have already gone through, but we're still arguing over who Carl will stay with. Given Lori's past, the judge Is leaning in my favor."_

 

 

 

_"Hey, man, that's just shut that divorced couples go through. It's normal." Shane spoke, but his words did little to soothe the worry running through Rick's mind. The silence stretched on in the cruiser for more than a few minutes until the Radio crackled to life with the dispatchers voice._

 

 

_"All available units, high-speed pursuit in progress. Linden County units request local assistance. Highway 18 eastbound. GTA, ADW, 2-17, 2-4-3. Advise extreme Caution." The dispatcher spoke as the engine roared to life and the siren began blaring. Leaning out the window, Shane tossed their lunch in the garbage bin._

* * *

 

 

_A crow picked meat off a dead cats carcass as two cruisers sped by, sirens wailing. "Suspects are two Male caucasians. Be advised they have fired upon police officers. One Linden County police officer is wounded." The tires of Rick and Shane cruiser screeched to a halt as the trunk popped open._

 

 

 

_Bursting from the passenger seat, Shane ran around to the back of the cruiser and pulled the road spikes out of the trunk. "Unit 1, unit 3 to eastbound route 18, two miles west of interstate 85. Will patch in Linden County Sheriff radio." The dispatcher spoke as Shane and Rick laid the spike across the road. Getting back into the cruiser, Rick reversed it until they were a safe distance away._

 

 

_"Dispatch unit 1, unit 3, we are 10-97 and code 100, Highway 18, E.B. of Interstate, please advise." The dark skinned officer in the second cruiser spoke into the radio. Everyone got out of their cruisers and cocked their guns, pointing them in the direction the car would be._

 

 

 

_"Sounds like they chasing those idiots up and down every backroad we got." He spoke with a grin. "Maybe we'll get on one of them video shows, Y'know? Like, 'World's craziest Police Chases.' What do you think?" Another asked. "What I think, Leon, is that you need to stay focused. Make sure you have a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick snapped, noticing that Leon's safety was still on._

 

 

 

 

_Leon gave Rick a nervous glance before checking the chamber and Clicking the safety off. "Would be kinda cool, getting on one of them shows." Shane spoke, trying to diffuse the tension._

 

 

 

 

_A sky blue two door car swerved it's way down the road, two police cars right on its tail. The car hit the road spikes, and as the tires blew out, there was a split second where the cars tail end was thrown into the air. The car skidded sideways for a moment before flipping multiple times, metal crashing together._

 

 

 

_"Ho-ly shit." Shane spoke as the car finally came to a stop lying upside down in the grass. Pushing the door of the blue car open, a Portly balding man emerged, gun in hand. "Gun gun gun!" One officer yelled. "Put it down!" Rick yelled, only for the man to begin shooting. Gunfire was exchanged, and Rick went down with a cry._

 

 

 

_The man fell back against the car as bullets rained down upon his body. Falling to the grass, the gun slipped from his hand as he died. As the first man fell, another emerged, firing off shots from a shotgun. Blood exploded from his chest as he fell to the ground. "Rick!" Shane yelled, moving towards his downed partner cautiously._

 

 

 

_"I'm alright!" Rick wheezed from the ground. "I saw you get tagged, man. That scared the hell out of me." Shane told him as he struggled to get to his feet. "Me too. That son of a bitch shot me. You believe that? Shane, you do not tell Cassius about this. Ever. You hear--....." Rick was sent down to the ground again as a bullet hit him. No one had seen the third man crawling from the wreckage, but he was put down with well aimed shot from Shane._

 

 

 

_"No no no no no no no." Shane spoke, dropping to his knees beside Rick. "Hes hit! Leon! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them theres an officer down! You do it now!" Shane screamed, putting pressure on the wound._

* * *

 

 

_The ventilator hissed as the heart monitor beeped. Shane stood over the side of his friends bed, vase of flowers clutched tightly in his grip. "Hey bud. We're still here. We're still hanging in. I'm sorry man. I know I say the same crap every time I come in here." Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair._

 

 

_"Everybody pitched in on these. They wanted me to bring 'em down. Linda and Diane from dispatch picked them out. They send their love. They hope you come back real soon." Shane spoke, placing the vase of flowers on Rick's bedside table._

* * *

 

 

 

Eyes open, Rick blinked up at the ceiling. "That Vase. That's somethin' special. 'Fess up. You steal that for me at Grandma Jean's house? Hope you left her that soon collection." He chuckled, but it soon turned into a cough. Looking to his right, he saw no one. 

 

 

              "Shane? Shane, you in the John?" He rasped. Not getting an answer, his gaze fell upon the vase of dead flowers on his bedside table. Reaching out with a shaky arm, he took one and rolled it in his fingers, seemingly disturbed at how easy it crumbled. 

 

 

                  Turning his head, he looked at the clock on the wall that was seemingly frozen in time. Blinking rapidly, he pulled the nasal cannula off and threw the blanket off his body. Sitting on the side of the bed, he grasped the IV pole for support and tried to stand. Hitting the ground hard as his legs have put beneath him, he began calling for help. 

 

 

 

                   "Nurse! Help! Nurse!" He croaked, before struggling to his feet. Going as fast as he could, he walked to the bathroom. Staring at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before drinking greedily from the tap. 

 

 

 

                  Once finished, he opened the door of his room and pushed away the gurney in front of it. Lights hummed in the mostly dark hallway as he stepped out of his room. Deciding to go right, he walked down the hall, stepping over paper and other things that littered the floor. 

 

 

             Reaching the end of the hallway, he found the receptionists desk. Trying the phone, he found that it didn't work. Pushing it off the desk with a clatter, he rifled through the mess on the other side. Finding a pack of matches, he struck one and used it to look around more before putting the flame out. 

 

 

 

               Electricity hummed as he peered through the glass of a pair of Double doors. On the other side, a few feet away, lay the corpse of a blonde nurse. Blonde hair matted and tangled, skin pale, scrubs hanging off her body in tatters. The skin and meat from her neck down was gone, torn away by...... something, leaving nothing more than a bloody mess. 

 

 

 

                    Pushing away from the doors with a horrified gasp, he hurried down the hall. Moving through the hall, wide blue eyes took in the bullet holes that littered the walls, the blood spatters and the pool of blood by a door, with bloody handprints leading away from it until they abruptly stopped.

 

 

 

                 It was as if someone was trying to drag themselves away and something stopped them. Coming upon the cafeteria doors, he gave a shaky sigh. A thick chain had been looped through the door handles, secured by a padlock. And for good measure, a long plank of wood. 

 

 

            ' _Don't open, Dead Inside_ ' had been scrawled on the doors in black paint. Glass shattered somewhere inside the cafeteria, as something on the other side thumped on the doors. Opening a bit, long, greying fingers poked out from in between them, grasping at the chain and Wood. 

 

 

 

             Throwing a door open, he tried the elevator in vain before entering the stairwell. Lighting a match, he blinked as his vision readjusted and coughed as he breathed the smoke in. Walking down the stairs, he lit a new match every time the last one burnt out until he reached the exit door. 

 

 

 

                Pushing the door open, he stepped out into the ambulance bay. Flies buzzed around happily as he walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of what seemed like hundreds of bodies wrapped in dirty white sheets. Mouth hanging open in horror, he walked around them and out of the ambulance bay. Climbing up a grassy hill, he stepped out into an abandoned makeshift military camp. 

 

 

 

                Walking until he found a bike, he picked it up by the handlebars, only to drop it and fall to the ground as the Body near it sprang to life. "Ah. Ah. Oh shit!" Rick gasped as it snarled at him. The entire lower half of its body was gone. The skin around its chest and mouth torn away. Cloudy grey eyes stared at Rick from a face of greying, decaying skin. 

 

 

 

                  Standing up again, he mounted the bike and rode it until he was at his home. "Cas! Carl! Cas!" He called, looking throughout the house until he came to a stop in the living room. Sinking to his knees, he sobbed into the floor. His family was gone. Standing shakily, he walked outside and sat on the steps.

 

 

       

 

                 Seeing a figure in the distance dressed in a black suit, Rick raised his arm and waved. A twig snapping behind him had him turning around. He fell back, blood leaking from his nose and mouth as the metal end of a shovel cracked him in the face. He stared up at the figure, dazed. "Daddy daddy!" The figure yelled, shovel clenched tightly. 

 

 

                    "Carl. I found you." Rick murmured softly. "Daddy I got the sumbitch! I'mma snack 'im dead!" The young boy yelled. Turning to the street, Rick watched, stunned as a man ran up to the figure dressed in black, leveled his pistol with the mans head and fired. 

 

 

 

 

                          The man collapsed to the ground in a heap, blood pouring from the exit wound. The man ran up to the young boy and pushed him back a bit. "He say something? I thought I heard him say something." The man demanded. "Carl. He called me Carl." The boy responded. "Son, you know they don't talk," the man scolded gently, getting to his knees. 

 

 

 

 

                      "Hey, mister? What's that bandage for? What kind of wound? You answer me, damn you! Whats your wound!? You tell me...... or I will kill you." The man demanded, his pistol ready to fire. Eyes rolling up into the  back of his head, Rick let the darkness claim him.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
